deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is one of the main protagonists of the RWBY series. She appeared in the 110th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Weiss VS Mitsuru, where she fought against Mitsuru Kirijo from the Persona series. She was voiced by Kara Eberle. History As the heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, Weiss grew up in a very broken family as her father only married her mother for the riches. Striving to be the best, Weiss took up singing and combat thanks to her older sister, Winter, who taught her the family's Semblance of glyphs and summoning. Determined to escape her father's control, she left for Beacon Academy where she met Ruby, Blake and Yang, who would be part of Team RWBY. Despite the rough introductions, Weiss managed to get along with her new friends. After the Fall of Beacon, Weiss was sent back to her father's, but eventually left in order to rejoin her sister in Mistral, only to rejoin her teammates in their fight against Salem. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Weiss Schnee * Height: 160 cm | 5'3" * Schnee Dust Company heiress * Left-handed * Member of Team RWBY * Inspired by Snow White * Nicknames: Ice Queen, Snow Angel, Princess Myrtenaster * Multi-action Dust rapier * Blade length: 91 cm | 3 ft * Six-slot Dust chamber * Dust: ** Ice ** Fire ** Wind ** Hard-light ** Lightning ** Gravity Semblance * Glyphs ** Propulsion ** Gravity ** Time dilation * Summons ** Boarbatusk ** Queen Lancer ** Arma Gigas * Powered by Aura Feats * Arma Gigas cut up a Paladin * Nearly toppled the Colossus * Dodged a sound attack * Hit a pillar with 39.7 million joules * Survived a train crash * Created 2,082 tons of ice * Defeated Arma Gigas, Queen Lancer, Team FNKI DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere. * Can't touch me, Ice Queen! Huh, so that's what it's like. * I can do this on my own. * How strong are you? Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 11.30.08 AM.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Myrtenaster.png|Myrtenaster MyrtenasterOpen.png|Myrtenaster (open) File:Armagigas.jpg|Weiss with Arma Gigas V5_13_00050.png|Queen Lancer summon ScaryIdleBug-size_restricted.gif|Weiss using Ice Dust Trivia *Weiss is the fourth Rooster Teeth character to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina. **She is the second RWBY character to appear, after Yang Xiao Long. **She is also the second Rooster Teeth character to lose, after The Meta. *Weiss is the sixth combatant to be voiced by their official voice actor, after Yang Xiao Long, The Meta, Agent Carolina, Ichigo Kurosaki (probably) and Sigma (probably). *Weiss is the fourth webseries character to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina, and with the next one being Tatsumaki. References * Weiss Schnee on Wikipedia * Weiss Schnee on the RWBY Wiki Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ice Users Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Female Category:Light Users Category:Webshow Combatants Category:Human Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Metahumans Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Projectors